Dancing In the Dark
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: He started to worry about her when she wouldn’t answer any of his IMs. So he flew by Sam’s window, just to check up on her, and he saw her do something, he never thought Sam could do…Edited


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

_Author's Notes: WOW! It's a dancing one-shot! ENJOY!_

Summary: He started to worry about her when she wouldn't answer any of his instant messages. So he flew by Sam's window, just to check up on her, and he saw her do something, he never thought Sam could do...(Danny and Sam)

**Dancing In the Dark**

A message showed up on her computer screen, (Except Message from Phantom500) She clicked okay.

_Phantom500 12:34 AM: Hey ya_

BlackRose72 12:34 AM: Hi

This boy she was talking to was Danny Fenton. Her best friend in the entire world. He was unique, and that was one of his best qualities. She suddenly became distracted and forgot to reply to his messages.

_Phantom500 12:35 AM: Sup?_

Phantom500 12:37 AM: Sam?

Phantom500 12:40 AM: R u there?

Phantom500 12:50 AM: SAM!?

A sudden sensation of nervous took hold over Danny, his eyes flashed to his buddy list and noticed the lack of an away message and for some reason he could only think of the worst."What if a ghost has taken her to get revenge on me?" It never occured to him that she could have just slipped away and in her carelessness had forgotten to put it up.

But what if something really did happen to her? He he ran his hand through his hair, breaking out into a light sweat. "What am I worried for?" His voice cracked as he said it.

_Phantom500 1:00: Sam are you okay?_

Still no answer, reluctantly, Danny transformed and flew out of his window. He on the other hand placed his away message up which read:

_Phantom500 1:15 AM AUTO RESPONSE: Out into the twilight...bbl_

Danny flew to the direction of Sam's house. The brisk summer air and dew of early morning blew across his face. Even though the flight was refreshing, it did nothing to calm his nerves. He was as frightened as anything could be. What if she wasn't there at all? What would he say to her parents? "Sam..." He said aloud, going faster at an incredible speed.

As he drew closer to her window, he sighed. Hoping and praying that he would see Sam sitting on her bed, on her laptop trying to talk to him.

He slowed his flight path as he came to her window and looked in, she had the window and drapes slightly opened to let in some air, Danny peered through there. His breath caught in his throat.

Danny stared at Sam, she was fine thankfully, but at the moment she seemed a little more than fine.

Instead of her normal bedtime ensemble, she more a thin, short purple nightgown, for earlier that night was extremely it warm. The nightgown fit her perfectly and showed her curves nicely. A red color came to Danny's cheeks, Sam's curves? That wasn't a normal thought.

Her hair as well was different. It was let down out of the normal half-ponytail, it freely now hung upon her shoulders. Most people look horrible when there about to go to bed, with night creams and such things upon them, but Sam was different. "Sam is very different." Danny whispered to himself.

Danny drew closer to the window and watched to see what Sam was exactly doing.

Sam took a deep breath and pushed play on her stereo. The music Sam was listening to was not the normal type of music he was used to her listening to. Normally she would listen to anything with screaming or thrashing guitar riffs or something. But this was different, extremely.

Suddenly like a soft breeze, Sam began dancing.

The music she was dancing to was extremely instrumental, but it was beautiful none the less. A smile came to her face as she twirled, she seemed so happy and carefree.

Danny **couldn't help** but continue to watch.

His thoughts suddenly began to drift back, he couldn't remember if Sam had ever taken dance lessons. Though of course she could afford it. She never seemed the one to dance. Well, she did slow dance with him that one time, but not dance like this.

Sam twirled around her room with grace, reached to her toes with beauty, and raised her arms above her head with elegance.

When the song changed, so did her moves. She knew every step and every beat and all the while Danny watched her performance, he was in a complete trance. She made no mistake, no blunder, and only danced in pulchritude. She was perfect.

Sam soon stopped and turned off her light. Danny feared she was going to bed. But in moments candles were lit. The way that the candles lit her hair put Danny in awe, and the lighting made her violet eyes glow.

Danny had no idea how long he had been floating in mid-air watching Sam dance. And honestly, he truly didn't care. This sight was probably something he wasn't ever going to get a chance to see again.

At this moment Danny drew closer to the window, so much so it was if his nose was touching the glass.

Sam suddenly stopped and looked about her room, she felt as if someone was watching her. She shrugged it off momentarily and began dancing again.

With the most eloquent charm, she kicked her leg up, and spun in a circle. This time the music was so upbeat.

"Dancing must make Sam so happy."

Danny thought back to when he had a crush on Paullina, and he remembered how he thought no girl compared to her beauty. But just the way Sam looked, and how she danced, not even Paullina came close. Sam's magnificence was too great.

* * *

Sam remembered, as she danced, when Danny had a crush on Paullina, and how she was so envious, she wished so much that she could be as pretty as Paullina, and Sam felt that dancing was the only way she can remove all her hatred for the frivolous hag.

The song ended. And it came to a slow tempo. Sam stopped dancing and sat down on her bed. Danny wondered why.

Sam looked down to the floor and sighed. This was the song she needed a dance partner for, but sadly for her she had none. She dare not ask Danny or Tucker. She was too terrified that they would laugh at her for dancing. Especially, at the reason for her dancing.

Danny sighed as well; the loveliness of Sam's dancing was a rare sight. Danny then taken aback from his thoughts when his elbow hit the window.

"Crap..." He hissed as he drew back from the window.

Sam gasped, as she got up and threw her window opened completely.

"Danny?" She asked looking at him, though she saw he was tired, he looked remarkable as always. He was really so very handsome.

"Hi Sam..." He sheepishly grinned. He was a fool for getting caught.

"What are you doing here?" She looked over him, closely noticing the bags under his eyes. "Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"Well," He was skeptical to answer; "I was worried, I sent you tons of messages and you weren't answering any of them, I thought..." he stopped.

"Go on..." Sam said taking a seat on her windowsill, pulling her legs over so they hung out, the drapes blew out of the room and outside in the wind. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I thought a ghost might have been here to take you to get revenge on me or something..." He leaned forward, almost like a bow of apology and ruffled his hair with his hand in shame.

She nodded; he was glad she wasn't cross with him. She then blushed a deep red, "How long have you been watching me?" She whispered.

"Long enough..." He whispered back, "Sam how come you never told me or Tucker you could dance?"

She lied, "I didn't think it was very important, I thought you guys would laugh or something, I'm really not very good at it."

Danny's mouth opened in shock; "You're kidding, right? Sam you're great!"

Sam placed her arms behind her back, "Nah..." she said, blushing at his comment, even more so then before.

"But Sam, I have a question for you." He looked at her deeply, "Why did you stop dancing at the one song...?"

She got up and walked further into her room, "That song is for a couple to dance too. I have no one to dance with me." She sighed. Sitting down on her bed. Danny flew into her room and took a seat next to Sam on the bed.

"I'll dance with you," he said smiling at her, "I might not be very good, but it doesn't mean I can't try..." She looked up at him.

"You will?" She grinned as she changed the track of the song to the one playing earlier.

"Of course..." He whispered to her, his eyes never leaving her's.

She blushed lightly and smiled. "Um...Okay let me see if I remember how to do this." She bit her bottom lip in concentration, when she noticed Danny was still in ghost form.

"You might want to change back, It might be hard to dance in spandex." She laughed.

"Uh, Sam..." He said, "I'm only wearing my boxers." He again, grinned sheepishly; as for in the rush to come to save Sam he had forgotten to put on a pair of pants.

Sam blushed, "It's okay, I'll just pretend you're in a swim suit." She turned away, flustered.

He nodded and changed back. "Okay...so where do I stand?"

She waved him over, "Right in front of me...okay so now...give me you're right hand I think it is. And I place my other hand on your shoulder," She moved her left hand to place Danny's left hand on her hip. "Okay, and now you just watch my feet and follow my lead okay?"

He nodded as Sam began to move. He kept his eyes on their feet, but couldn't help but to take quick glances at Sam, she was so blissful. It was then that he stepped on her foot.

"Ouch!" She squealed lightly.

"Oh, Sam! I'm so sorry! Great I already am horrible at this." He sighed in defeat as Sam giggled.

"Don't be silly Danny, I did the same thing when I first learned to dance myself." She grinned at him.

Danny nodded as they began to dance again. He was getting very good as time passed; he was no longer stepping on Sam's feet. But even so, the way they danced, it was just so wonderful to her. More wonderful then when the danced at the School's Dance. She just forgot about Paulina, Tucker, and ghosts. All she knew was that she loved Danny and nothing could change that.

It was unknown to both of them, that within each song they danced to, they got closer together.

"Sam..." Danny whispered in her ear, "Why do you dance."

Not knowing what she was saying, for she was in too much of a trance, whispered back, "To become calm, so I won't be jealous of Paullina anymore." It was then that Sam wrapped both arms around Danny's neck and Danny's wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Danny..." She whispered, "Thank you for dancing with me..."

"Not a problem." He replied back to her softly.

"Sam..." Danny whispered, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked.

Sam looked up at Danny, he violet eyes shining in the dimming candlelight. "Danny...I probably won't be any good at it..." She said in confidence.

"What do you mean? We were good at it before...so it doesn't matter." he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, not caring how she kissed, or why, it was just who she was kissing that amazed her.

When they pulled away, they glanced at the clock then out the window.

"Almost Morning..." Danny said somewhat sad.

Sam nodded and gave Danny a sad smile. "You better go..." She whispered, Danny transformed into his ghost form and kissed Sam again.

"See you later?" he asked.

She nodded. He then crawled out of her window and began flying away, Sam then took a quick glance at the calendar.

"Danny wait!" She called, he stopped and flew back, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing..." She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Happy 15th birthday!" she then waved good-bye, said good-night and went to bed.

When Danny got home, he threw himself into bed, that night had to been one of the most incredible nights in his entire life.

It was then his whole family busted in the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNY!" He smiled, but couldn't the party wait until later? Right now all Danny wanted to do was sleep...

Author's Notes: WOW! Yey!


End file.
